


An Epic Outerspace Science Fiction But With Slime Penises

by huang123



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huang123/pseuds/huang123
Summary: Bah……
Kudos: 1





	An Epic Outerspace Science Fiction But With Slime Penises

**Author's Note:**

> 请先阅读这个：http://dahuang395.lofter.com/post/1e744907_1c6f5b45f
> 
> 史莱姆几把三部曲及前传加赠品。这玩意的创作时间跨度起码有一个季度以上，感谢老Rick的一百块钱否则这个跨媒体（指有文有图）系列永远不可能面世。
> 
> 图文中出现的角色均为AU中的老Rick OC，与原设定基本无关。
> 
> 亲妈 @Rick

“为什么是史莱姆的阴茎？”

**终章序幕**

“所以那个时候你大概是在休眠舱里，难怪电脑认为你死了。”

“你猜到得还真是很快。”

“毕竟我还是挺聪明的，就像你这么聪明能够找到这里来一样。”

“是啊，就算你塞了这么多史莱姆几把的狗屁玩意到我脑子里我还是有办法活下来并且亲自狠狠踢你的屁股。”

“我应该亲自下去检查的，不应该叫他去……哈哈……失误了。”

“失误。”

**之三**

我不会得到答案了。

我的意识开始涣散，我尽力试图回想我的一生。真空的黑暗走廊横亘在我的思维里，像视网膜上的灼烧伤。

在我醒来之前。我看见走廊。在我登舰之前。去想。我从何而来？我为何在此地？在一个半或许是两个小时前我第一次望着那条走廊。我落于此地。

为了一个答案。

我看我的过去。但走廊开始遮挡我的视线。

然后我看见在现实中他击中了他。

他会得到答案。

我为他高兴。

**我和我**

“咳，你愿意讲讲你的故事吗？”

你他妈想要听什么？

关于我是如何在第一次冲击里活下来的？

关于我是如何绝望地发现通讯故障并且舱室开始执行天杀的脱离程序的？

关于我是如何在黑暗中崩溃嚎叫的？

关于我是如何最终打开了气闸门的？

关于我如何进入休眠区，在藏身的备用休眠舱启动休眠程序前祈祷醒来时会一切安好的？

关于我是如何发现——操——竟然是“我自己”把我叫醒的？！

（我看了看十米开外的地方的尸体，那个“我自己”的尸体。）

（你杀了他。）

哦，瞧瞧你，你不是来救我的，我不是在裹着毛毯跟带我到安全区域的救援队讲述我那惊心动魄的遭遇，我可是不得不打断了你的胳膊和腿才得以站在这里跟你讲话——凭什么我要告诉你这些？！

“为什么你不先讲讲你的故事？”

**之二**

三分钟前我永远切断了通讯，下一次和“他”说话就是面对面了。

我不知道“他”要何时才能意识到异常的发生。

我用枪械上膛声来清空大脑。我是一名工程师但我的经历使我精于此道。

很幸运，休眠舱区A和科研区控制室之间的距离意外地近，“他”不知道我们在休眠舱区A监控下线时做好了什么样的准备，算上开门的时间我们只需要不到十分钟就可以抵达“他”的所在地。希望他没有来得及启动一个紧急全面封锁，而我甚至不觉得他们在设计时有准备这样的功能。

我的手还是微微颤抖着，尽管我早已知道这不是一个戒备森严的太空要塞，方才我所得知的一切和我发现我毫无概念的一切已经让我对它隐藏的那面做好了最坏的打算。

我本来可以好好睡一觉的。在我被“他“叫醒然后通知的去修复在冲击中泄露的休眠舱区A的任务完成之后我本来可以回去继续睡觉的，什么也不知道地。

但是不。

在我看到“我”的时候尚有退路，而在我决定将“我”唤醒的那一刻我就明白轨道已经选择，接下来就只有向着一个终点前进了。而我并不知道终点是什么。

身后的走廊暗了下来。我知道我们都在暗处——我不知道“他”是谁和为了什么，而“他”不知道我们已经决定要一个答案。

通路在前方洞开。

该跑起来了。

**我和我和我**

“我不能冒险让你离开生活实验区，毕竟你的记忆都是……哈，狗屁。”

狗屁。当另一个我和我们叫醒的某个我们也不认识的家伙听到我是被一对半吸血鬼-半精灵同性恋抚养并且天天玩着史莱姆几把长大的时候的表情，哦，天哪，狗屁。然后他们向我解释为何我在鬼扯蛋。现在我用耳朵听到了这个词，狗屁。

大概真就是狗屁了。淦你娘。

“所以去隔壁舱室的门无论如何也打不开。”

“我也尝试了灭火的。”

“你是说先浇水后灌二氧化碳。”

“我给你准备了呼吸面罩。”

“可不包括能在失压下存活的东西。”

“我可没想到你竟然硬打开了气闸门然后导致休眠区一起失压。”

“因为你要把整个生活实验区扔掉，我他妈不逃跑？”

“损害超乎预想，它已经无法修复了。为了避免对临近结构的损害只能这样做。”

“够了。”我不想继续听这狗娘养的理性分析我的命不算命的原因，“我们是什么？”

“克隆人，我的。”

“废话。”

“是生活实验的观察对象。”

豚鼠。

“我们会怎么样？如果'一切正常'。”我狠狠地咀嚼了最后的那四个字然后吐在丫的脸上。其实我根本不需要等他回答，我和死了的那个我和这个该死的我本来不应该见面，我不知道还有没有其他的我，但是除了那唯一的一个我——我很确定就是我面前这个，其他的就算被连着舱室丢去外太空都不可惜。

“处决。”

看。

“处决了多少个了？”

他没有回答，但是笑了。

于是我一脚踹在这张“我”的脸上。

**之一**

不。

别说这个。我不知道我看到的究竟他妈的是什么，但这不是我能猜得到我会在这里看到的。我想知道为什么但是一种可怕的直觉掐住了我的脖子，不要问他这个。我发现我在无意识中保持了语调的平静，这很好。

于是我分离开我的所见与我的所言。

“怎么样？”他开口了。

“嘿，伙计，泄露已经修复了。”我说。

“辛苦了。接下来让监控重新上线，然后你就可以回去好好睡一觉了。”

我按下了“唤醒”。

“抱歉，我这边通讯不是很清楚，我可以调试一下吗？”

“没问题，一会见。”

寂静。我凝视着面板上的倒计时，然后是休眠舱里这个人的脸。在我过去的几十年里我从未想到我会与这样一个人相见。

他睁开了眼睛，在最初的迷茫后他的视线开始聚焦，然后他瞪大了眼睛。

“……我操？！！！！！”

**致克里斯特**

在我看到他——我的搭档，同事和实验组员，和他一桌的血液和脑组织的时候我控制不住地想起了我的父亲。十几年前在一个我们恒星的光线还能够照射到的地方，一个下午，我的父亲也是这样趴在一张桌子上。

对不起。对不起。对不起。

在那之前他精神状态看起来相当稳定，就像我的父亲。

对不起。对不起。对不起。

只不过我的父亲没有“我再也无法忍受了”。

我的父亲。他寡言少语，不善社交，没有家人，极少朋友。他在战争中服过役，因此腿落下了残疾，很难想象像他那种拄着拐杖，戴着方框眼镜和疲惫笑容的办公室职员曾经拿起过刀和枪。

关于童年。我几乎只记得我的父亲，我时常感觉我们在相依为命，我是他的某种精神支柱，但是我又时常感觉我和他无比遥远，我除了能够在哪家超市找到他喜欢的特价鸡蛋和他只会做泡面和炒鸡蛋这类的小事外对他一无所知。

然后我开始了一个人的生活。我遇到了很多困难，很多难以想象的困难，很多耸人听闻的可怕事情，它们全部都发生在我身上。

然后我长大了，我读完了书，加入了集团。

在我不记得具体日期的某一天我收到了我父亲的遗物，它们大部分是我见过的东西，小部分是我没见过的东西。

而那小部分里是我从未见过的另一个父亲。

那是大量的书信，多半没有完成，内容五花八门，有不少关于我的，也有不少与我无关和我从没听过的事情的。唯一的共同点是它们的收件人。

“致克里斯特”“致亲爱的克里斯特”“致吾友克里斯特”。

我知道这些信件就是全部，没有已经寄出故我没有看到的部分，因为它们寄不出去，因为克里斯特早就死了，在我认识父亲之前就死得彻彻底底了。

他是父亲的发小，是父亲的战友，是与父亲相反的那场战争的未归人。在我看到那些信件前克里斯特的情报与炒鸡蛋等值：一个关于父亲的小小信息。父亲从不过多谈论克里斯特。

我曾经没有多想，但我现在知道那是因为他不愿也不敢触碰。

我不明白克里斯特对父亲而言的真正意义，但我明白了他绝不仅仅只是一个朋友。那些信里有太多他们一起经历过的事，太多一起说过的话，和更多我父亲从来没有和这位克里斯特先生一起经历过的事和对他说出过口的话。我无法说我通过这些信件彻底了解了我的父亲，我只能说我了解了那些他缺失的我不理解的部分都去了哪里——它们都跟着克里斯特离开了，从而变成了我永远不会了解的东西。

而现在全部都结束了，他们都死了，早都死了。

但我发现我无法将克里斯特驱离我的脑海。

在那些梦魇从我十余年独自生活的阴影里归来使我颤抖不止的时候，我感到了克里斯特。起初他只是一个念头，一个模糊的白色影子，他一言不发，只是站在那里。起初我不明白意义。

然后我在街角穿着风衣的路人身上看到成年的克里斯特，我在路边玩耍的孩童身上看到幼年的克里斯特。我认为他抱着百日菊站在中央广场的花店里，但是当我回过神来那里空无一人。

在我回想起父亲的时候，我将克里斯特叠加到画面上。他递给父亲咖啡，他们一起去看一场球赛，他在父亲做那无聊的炒鸡蛋的时候提醒他忘记放盐……

我收集克里斯特的照片和消息，我把它们当做颜料填补到我处理过的关于过去的画面上。

然后有一天他突然回过头来对我说话了。他穿着他的褐色风衣，对一般男人来说过长的头发束在脑后，眼睛像父亲深情描述过的或者我亲眼见过——不——大概——的紫水晶。他说嗨，你好。

阳光穿过过于干净的窗玻璃覆盖在我们身上，我通过窗框认出那是我家的窗户，它们在现实中被水渍填满。我开始融化。他看着我。嗨，你好。

巨大的恐慌席卷了我，我跌倒在地，头脑一片混乱，颤抖不止。那是夜幕刚降临的时候，我跪在狭小的居所的地板上，我独自一人，但我不敢抬起头来。

我明白我始终在克里斯特的身上寻找着什么了。

我认为他的存在能够使我面对的父亲不是我父亲的一堆无火余灰。

我希望他成为我生命里的一个角色。

我希望一个我素未谋面的死去的陌生男人成为我生命里从未拥有过的某个角色。

**我和我，续**

“实验的目的是什么？”

“观察你们的状态。”

“你们他妈的一开始就是这么说的。”在登舰之前他们告诉我让我在“生活实验区”生活的目的就是为了观察我在外太空独自一人生活时的状态。

“为了确保植入记忆的克隆人的运行稳定性，集团需要更多的资料。”他补充，“记忆基本是我的，删除了不必要的部分，加了点料。”

对了，植入记忆。不存在什么“登舰之前”。

“为什么制造我们？”

“对殖民地的首次开发需要劳动力。你应该看过那些科幻片……哦，哈哈，我是说你记得你看过吧。如果你们有记忆，管理起来会比较方便。”

是的，用谎言和目标和美好的人生理想。

“你知道吗。”他的头摆向了舷窗的方向。“这里离地球很远，法律和伦理和那些狗屁条条框框还追不上来。”

“真远啊，这里什么也看不见。”他开始自言自语。

**画家**

我把他的尸体安置在了一个休眠舱里。在定期与集团的通讯中他们表示了遗憾，并且说从来没有想到他会这样做。他们询问我是否还能坚持——像他们真的关心我一样。我说当然，实验会继续，你们知道我是什么样的人。只不过是工作量大了一些，但是反正我也没有什么事情做。

已经差不多找到了稳定的记忆模组，在抵达目的地后应该就可以投入使用了，你很快可以休息了，如果你想。

是吗。我说。我们终于走到了这一步，从最早不得不提前处决那些精神状况出现问题的个体开始。

但是素材的储备还足够，而且离抵达还有很长时间，如果你愿意尝试一些变量……

我会做的。还有别的吗？

祝你好运。

第一次尝试那样做时我怀着极度的惶恐，好像在名画上画胡子的熊孩子。尽管我并没做什么，只是让我的父亲给我讲了一个他从来没讲过的关于克里斯特的真实故事。

当我在通讯中听到那个样本把这个故事从他的口中说出来的时候，我竟然流下了眼泪。

我逐渐变成了一个充满创造力的古物修复家。克里斯特告诉我他是如何和我父亲从那场战争中死里逃生，克里斯特对放学路上的我挥手，克里斯特从驾驶座回过头来告诉我父亲在加班，克里斯特和父亲在我家那颜色愚蠢的布沙发上打游戏，克里斯特在不小心和我父亲对一个黄段子大笑出声之后尴尬地看着我……

我知道那些样本们深信不疑。我写下这些故事，然后在聆听它们时将自我剥离，想象听故事的我不复存在。这里离地球太远了，离那些被盖上现实的印章然后封进档案袋的过去太远了，远到看不见。

我越来越熟练，所以父亲向克里斯特递上那束红色的玫瑰花是如此地顺理成章。

我的笔法越来越大胆，我的故事从架空历史题材到都市奇幻题材到无厘头搞笑题材都有。我关上通讯然后一边回味项目信誓旦旦的鬼扯蛋一边趴在桌子上狂笑。我感到奇迹般的充实和幸福。

我大抵的确是疯了。

我让他们一遍一遍地经历我没有机会实现的人生。

**之四**

“他”在我们来之前就准备好了。我盯着他，难以置信：想不到我竟然还能看到第三张跟我一模一样的脸。我知道另一个我——我指我叫醒的那个——也是一样震惊。

“你没有死。”“他”对另一个我说。我立刻就明白是因为该死的生命体征监测。“他”从我唤醒另一个我开始就发现了。

“没想到我逃出来了？”另一个我咬牙切齿。

“他”没有说话，但是开枪了。

**尾声**

我快死了。而让我悲伤的竟然是现在他觉得他的人生全是狗屁了，虽然本来就是。在看不见的大地上发生过的属于我的过去里我只是个失去了唯一的亲人养父，流落街头，然后从操蛋人生里摸爬滚打出来的倒霉孤儿。

现在屋子里有三个我，死了的那个曾经和克里斯特握着父亲的手看着他安详地闭上双眼，正在死掉的那个只有一个飘着血腥味的下午，站着的那个什么也没有，但是记得一个关于半吸血鬼和半精灵和他们的养子和史莱姆生殖器的狗屁家庭无厘头情景剧。

“为什么是史莱姆的阴茎？”

你看，它总得是什么的。你知道为什么井盖是圆的不是方的是因为对角线大于边长所以方形井盖会掉进去而不是因为如果它是方的你就会问为什么是方的不是圆的。但是地球上有很多井盖，井盖下面是下水道，井盖上面是我们生活的城市街道。而整个地球上都没有史莱姆，没有半吸血鬼和半精灵，没有那个下午之后的我的父亲，没有活着的克里斯特，没有三个人只有一个人。在地球上史莱姆的阴茎是假的，就算换成史莱姆的毛发乳房眼球肝脏也一样是假的。都一样的。

我不知道在我死后他会做什么，也不重要了。现在都结束了，史莱姆阴茎的狗屁永远是狗屁了。

现在闭上眼睛吧。也许我会醒来，也许我醒来的时候会看见父亲和克里斯特拿着史莱姆的阴茎对我大笑也说不定。就像：“哦天哪你能相信吗我起床之后果然看见那两个家伙拿着一堆史莱姆的鸡鸡诶！操你妈！”

开玩笑的。


End file.
